A semiconductor device is manufactured through various processes. For example, a wafer transfer atmospheric type robot can transfer a substrate between a front opening unified pod (FOUP) placed on a load port and chambers performing a process or between the chambers to perform the semiconductor manufacturing process.
As a transfer robot repeats a substrate transfer, due to abrasion of internal components, for example, the degree of precision of substrate transfer may be lowered and unexpected failure may occur. Since this leads to a decrease of the productivity of the whole semiconductor system or manufacturing process, the transfer robot should be repaired or replaced at the appropriate time. Thus, it is useful to predict a deteriorative life expectancy of the transfer robot in advance.